Trust
by OmegaNY
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after Buu. It basically fills in the details of Gohan and Videl's marraige as well as how Videl broke the news to Gohan about Pan...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
  
****************  
Trust  
****************  
  
It had been two or three years since the evil Majin Buu was destroyed, and life had since gone on peacefully. With Goku back, Goten had a lot of catching up to do with father, and ChiChi no longer was alone. Vegeta's attitude still had not changed, but he was now spending more time training Trunks than he was training himself. During the battle, he had realized how precious Bulma and Trunks were to him, and decided to treat them better and not focus on his goal of defeating Goku as much.  
  
The two happiest of the Z fighters, however, were Gohan and Videl. They had started dating right after Buu was destroyed, fighting along side each other as Saiyaman 1 and Saiyaman 2. After graduating high school, they made an arrangement with Bulma that would make them "city security guards" for Capsule Corp, meaning that they would be paid to clean up the crime. Between the money they made from this and the fact that Videl's father was rich, Gohan and Videl were set financially.  
  
Less than a month after getting out of high school, Gohan decided to get a house and move in with Videl there. Now that Goku was back, ChiChi didn't need him to stay with her and keep her company. The house was fairly large for two people, with three guest bedrooms, a master bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a family room, a study, and a basement workshop. It was located on the outskirts of the city, close enough to the city to get rid of crime, but far enough away to train and live in peace. Everything was perfect, but it wouldn't last long.  
  
Videl knew it before she had even taken the test. She felt sick in the morning and ate almost as much as Gohan for the past two weeks. She decided to hide her condition from Gohan, until she could decide how to tell him. Luckily for Videl, Gohan couldn't feel the extra ki yet and he wouldn't for a while. Being only a quarter Saiyan, the child would most likely not be detected until three or four months from now, and by then Videl's size would give the secret away. She had to talk to someone, but she didn't know who.  
  
Videl had become close to ChiChi, since it turns out that Videl and ChiChi were very much alike in attitude, looks, strength, and choice of men. Unfortunately, she couldn't talk to ChiChi about her own son without some problems and the same for Goku or her father. She needed an adult who knew Gohan, but was not related to him. The idea came to her and she flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan was very worried about Videl. He had noticed changes in her for a week or two now, and thought something was wrong. Gohan loved her very much and was afraid she was depressed or having trouble with something. He was even more worried about why she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Videl just kept brushing him off whenever she asked, saying she was just in a bad mood or tired. Gohan knew that was a lie.  
  
Videl had been pulling away from him, almost as if she was ashamed and didn't think she deserved him. She would avert her eyes and back away from him, almost crying when he got close, yet she was still having dreams of him he could tell. He decided he needed to make a decision, to show that he still loved her. He went out to the city dressed in a suit, not a Saiyaman costume.  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Videl managed to get past the security at the front gate and snuck into the main offices. She proceeded to a room labeled Bulma Briefs, President & CEO. Videl knocked on the door, hoping that Bulma wasn't busy. "Come in!" Bulma yelled through the door, awaiting some low-level employee or secretary to enter. Videl opened the door, walked up to Bulma's desk, and took a seat. "Hi Bulma. I need your help." Videl said with a serious voice. "What is it Videl?" Bulma asked, wondering why Videl would come to her and not ChiChi.  
  
"Well.I know that we don't know each other very well, but I have a problem that I can't tell anyone in the Son family about. It has to do with Gohan." Videl told her, still keeping her serious attitude. "Okay then. What is the problem?" Bulma asked. "Well, me and Gohan have been together for a while, and we had an accident. Let's just say that there will be one more part Saiyan around soon. Now, I don't mind that much, in fact I think it is great, but Gohan doesn't know. He is a really nice guy, but I don't know if he will take the news well. I don't want to make him feel obligated to me. I want him to love me for me. Now I know I can't hide it forever, but I am not sure I should tell him yet. He is so happy right now and this could bring him down. I am so confused!" Videl told her, causing Bulma to almost faint.  
  
"Well, Videl, regardless of what you do, Gohan will take responsibility and take care of you and the child. However, I have a feeling that having a kid would make him very happy. He is almost like a kid himself, and would make a great dad. So my advice is, since he will find out soon enough, just tell him. You know he loves you. You are his first and probably only. If he is anything like his father, it won't be a problem." Bulma advised Videl. "Okay then, I will. I will make a nice dinner for us to soften the blow. Thank you for your help, we should get together sometime when we don't have a problem. See you later!" Videl told Bulma ask she flew out the door and back home.  
  
Videl was surprised when she got there that Gohan had already made an incredible feast for them. He was dressed up in a nice suit, so Videl ran upstairs to get dressed as well. About a half an hour later, she came down to a beautiful candlelight dinner wearing an elegant dress. The two ate in almost silence, both of them waiting for the right moment. Towards the end of dinner, they both told each other they had something to say. Gohan went first. "Videl, I don't know why you have been acting strange, and I want to make you feel better. I love you with all my heart and soul. I have loved you since the first time I saw you take on those criminals on the bus. You are the first woman I have loved, and hopefully the last I will. I know it is sudden, but.Will You Marry Me?" Gohan asked, pulling out a box with a ring in it.  
  
Videl was speechless. She couldn't believe it, but then she realized what happened. "You know, don't you? Bulma told you, didn't she?" Videl told Gohan with an accusing voice. "Know what? I haven't talked to Bulma in a week or two." Gohan said, dumbfounded. "Really!! So you don't know? And you still want to marry me?!?" Videl yelled with joy. "Yes, Videl, if you will let me." Gohan replied, still confused. "Yes Gohan, I will. But I have a question for you, do you want a child?" Videl asked him, surprising Gohan. "Yeah, I do. I hope you do too, because I remember how great it was to be with my dad, and I want to have a kid who feels the same way about me." Gohan told her, hoping it was the right answer.  
  
Tears of joy started dripping down Videl's face as she hugged him tight. "What is wrong Videl, why are you crying?" Gohan asked, hoping he didn't just make a mistake. "I am crying because I am so happy. I have something to tell you. It is why I have been acting so weird. Give me your hand. " Videl told the relieved Gohan. She put his hand on her stomach and concentrated her ki. "Gohan, try to feel the ki coming from my body, and you will notice something strange." Videl told him and waited. "It is weird.it is like you have more than one ki, and the ki keeps getting stronger." Gohan told her, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Oh its nothing that special.it is just that we are going to have another person living with us soon. I'd say in about 8 months." Videl told Gohan, awaiting his reaction. A smile formed upon his lips as he grabbed his fianc‚ and flew out the window with him in her arms. He flew first to the Satan City courthouse and then to see Dende. When they got there, Dende performed a wedding ceremony and signed the certificate they picked up. They returned it to the courthouse and flew back home. Gohan and Videl quickly got on the phone and called all their friends, including Mr. Satan and Buu.  
  
The whole group met the next day at the Briefs' household. They went into the picnic area where Bulma and Videl had set up food. Goku was about to dig in when Gohan stopped him. "Everyone, gather around. Videl and I have something very important to tell you.actually, two important things. Okay, here goes. As of last night, Videl and I are married. We are now Son Gohan and Son Videl. Now, the second thing is, we are going to have a baby!" Gohan said with a smile. He looked around to see the stunned but smiling faces of all his friends: Goku, ChiChi, Picollo, Krillen, Yamcha, Chaozu, Tien, Android 18, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Herecule, Buu, and even Vegeta seemed happy about this. Everyone went up to hug the newlyweds and say their congratulations. Goku and ChiChi started ranting on how much fun it was going to be to be grandparents, while Bulma talked about how much fun Gohan and Videl's son or daughter will have with her new child, Bra.  
  
The rest of the day went like this until the party was over and Gohan and Videl were ready to leave. Videl walked up to Bulma and hugged her. "Thank you so much!!" Videl told her. "Don't mention it, it was the least I could do for two of the world's greatest superheroes. Hey, maybe if it is a girl, she and Trunks can get married!!" Bulma told Videl, making her sweatdrop. Everyone then went home where they continued their lives, that is, until a little over four years later, when they all got together for the tournament, but that is another story!!  
  
  
***********************  
Okay, thats it...Review if you want, don't if you don't want. No more chapters or anything...this is Complete! 


End file.
